Love Bites
by acid-veins
Summary: STILES X OC FIRST TIME PLAYING AROUND WITH POV. When Lydia Demands her sister Helena come to Beacon Hills and ditch her miserable boring bording school life in Manchsester for some normalcy at home what happens when normalcy is the last thing that happens? And her sister has her own secrets as do the teens of Beacon Hills. (Cover is Helena Lydia's sister.)


**This is the first time I'm playing around with different POV as normally my writing is in 1****st**** person; please tell me how this goes and if it's okay! With my growing obsession with Dylan O'Brian A.K.A. Stiles Stilinski I've decided to write a Stiles x OC story~ Enjoy! More reviews mean more chapters!**

**1****st**** PERSON POV**

I sighed staring at my phone as the end call flashed on the screen. I swear sometimes my sister is crazy. I went to lay my phone back on the small end table on my bedside when it started vibrating once again and my sister's name flashed across the screen once again. I sighed rolling my eyes as I ran my thumb over the screen to answer the call and I put the phone back to my ear as I flopped over on my side to fall on my bed.

"What is it now Lydia?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling of my small dorm room.

"I forgot to tell you, my mom said it was alright for you to stay here and go to school with me!" Lydia beamed and I scrunched my nose slightly slinging my leg over my knee.

"I don't think she wants a reminder of some guy her husband fucked while drunk off his ass Lydia. Besides it's the middle of the year and everything's different in America, I like it right here in Manchester." I mumbled moving my foot as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Language Helena! Mom's totally fine with it anyways so it doesn't matter and even if she wasn't, _I _want you here so you're going to come here, and you just haaave to meet my boyfriend he's such a sweetheart." Lydia exclaimed and I chuckled shaking my head.

"Language my arse I'm going to curse all I please. Didn't you say that about the last 3 as well love?" I asked my English accent prominent in my words.

"Ugh, it's so ugly and unlady-like. Whatever, they don't matter. But come on, I'll pay for your ticket and you're gonna love it here in Beacon Hills, it's not like some religious catholic boarding school with some ugly uniform." Lydia argued and I rolled my eyes biting my lip glancing at the door.

"I dunno Lydia I mean I am here for a reason believe it or not. Mum got pissed and sick of me and sent me here and I'd have to redo my driver's license and everything I mean we drive on different sides of the bloody street!" I sighed as I ran my fingers across my bottom lip.

"She's a drunkard Helena! She doesn't give a hoot about you or what happens to you! We may be half-sisters but sisters none the less and you need a decent place to stay now I'm buying your freaking plane ticket when I get out of school today no matter what! And you are going to pack you stuff and be here! Now I have to go to school I'll call you when I got the ticket done bye." Lydia exclaimed and I sighed as I pulled my phone away from my ear to be meant with the flashing end call screen again. I set my phone on the end table this time and I placed my hands behind my head and I stared out at the window to the skies of Manchester.

"How bad could Beacon Hills be anyways?" I asked myself as I stretched and sat back up folding my legs under me. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock that read 2 PM and I sighed as I stood up and I pulled off my uniform jumper and pulled down my skirt and threw the 2 articles of clothing in a messy pile. I glanced at the alarm clock again that now read 2:05.

"If it's 2:05 PM here in Manchester theeeennn it's about 6:05 in the morning tomorrow for her. This means that if she gets out of school at 1:30 PM and gets the ticket at about 2 PM theenn the earliest my flight would be is tonight at 10 so I have plenty of time." I concluded to myself as I made my way over to my dresser opening it and grabbing a grey tank top out of it. I slipped it over my head and I pulled down my knee socks taking them off and flinging them on the floor by the dresser.

"I may as well sleep; try to kill some of the bloody jetlag I'll have later." I said to myself as I climbed onto my small twin bed. I grabbed my phone and set the alarm for it at 9 PM Just in case I do end up sleeping all the way through. I made my way under the duvet and snuggled my face into my pillow sighing closing my eyes. Here's to a new started right?

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Lydia Martin walked up the steps to the Entrance of Beacon Hills high school in a short cute maroon dress with matching heels and a brown jacket folded in her arms, while her best friend Allison Argent walked next to her In a short cute cream colored dress with a panda printed on the front with a green long sleeved crop black faux leather jacket, A pair of black tights and a pair of brown boots with her bag on her shoulder.

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her friend Lydia a concern look on her face as the 2 of them neared closer and closer to the school's front doors.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days'. But personally I don't care, I lost nine pounds." Lydia said sarcastically as the two girls finally reached the front of the school. The girls chuckled and shared a smile.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked once again concern evident on her face and in her voice.

"Please," Lydia scoffed as she readied herself to walk into the school building. "It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia spoke to Allison giving her a look as she flipped her hair and walked into the building leaving Allison stunned and speechless. Lydia Martin strut threw the doors of the school and all the heads turned to her as Allison walked in behind Lydia. Everyone stood still and stared at Lydia and Lydia stood still staring at everyone eyes wide.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds?" Allison tried to reassure Lydia and as Lydia regained her composure she stood a little straighter, held her head up high, gave a flip of her ginger curls and strutted down that hallway like se owned it, Allison fallowing behind her a small smile on her face. The day progressed normally, well as normal as werewolf fights, constant staring, whispering, and police can be. But for the small southern California town Beacon hills nothing really is what it seems. Lydia managed to get through the first half of the day and managed to catch Jackson at his locker during her lunch period. He seemed to ignore her or just not notice her as Lydia made her way over to Jackson her maroon heels clicking on the hallway tile. Lydia didn't really know where to start as she stood behind Jackson as he twirled his lock, so she decided to just talk.

"It's just—we haven't really talked since that night and well," Lydia began as Jackson rummaged around in his locker and Lydia got annoyed he wasn't paying attention to her causing Jackson to sigh and turned around and look at her. "Jackson, can you like, look at me for half a second? Listen if you hadn't found me and carried me back, I could have died. So I just wanted to say thank you." Lydia finished a little quieter and softer from when she first started speaking but it wasn't by very much, she had a reputation to uphold of course.

"Lydia, we're not getting back together." Jackson scoffed at the gingered hair girl in front of him.

"What?" Lydia gasped shocked at what Jackson said.

"And just because I kept you from bleeding out on a field once, don't expect me to come running every time you start screaming." Jackson drawled in a monotone as if he didn't care.

"I never said-"Lydia began to deny but Jackson quickly cut her off.

"I'm not responsible for you. Okay? But ugh, I will give you one piece of advice. If I were you, I'd stay home tonight." Jackson cautioned Lydia, her face showing her shock with her mouth open but it now held confusion as Jackson started to walk away.

"What does that mean," Lydia questioned Jackson spinning around to see his retreating figure. "What's tonight?"

"It's a full moon." Jackson stated almost boredly as he walked away leaving behind a confused and hurt Lydia.

"At least my sister is coming tonight." Lydia silently whispered to herself as she turned around in the direction of the library to go ahead and buy her sisters plane ticket tonight. Lydia's heels clicked as she walked down the hallways of Beacon Hills high school and as she reached the library her clicking became soft thudding on the carpet. Lydia sat down on one of the chairs placed in front of the computers and she moved the mouse and the screen woke up from its black screen and Lydia got on to the internet and started typing and clicking away on different websites and links to find the best deal. About half an hour later Lydia had successfully booked her sisters flight which left in about an hour and a half and smiling in victory she pulled out her phone to see that it was now noon as she unlocked her phone and called her sister. After some rings the phone was picked up but allot of scuffling and moving could be heard instead of talking.

"Hello?" A groggy thick English accented voice came through the phone causing Lydia to smile.

"Hey Helena! What time is it there?" Lydia asked as her mood began to lighten and her bubbliness to return.

"Ugghh. It's about 8 at night. Why? Isn't it like noon for you?" Helena's sleep ridden voice echoed through the phone.

"Yes it is noon, I'm on my lunch break and decided to go ahead and get your ticket for you. Your flight is in about an hour and a half and you should be here according to this at somewhere around 4. Why do you sound so tired?" Lydia informed her sister through the phone as she crossed her legs and picked at her nails with her other hand.

"Oh bloody hell. I didn't really think you were serious about this, and I thought that you'd arrange the flight after you got out of school and I thought I wouldn't be leaving until 10. The airport is maybe about 45 minutes away so I better start getting my things together. I was asleep, I figured I better try and kill the jetlag I'm gonna end up with considering our time zones." Helena's English accent spoke through the phone and rushing and moving about.

"Okay Helena. I'll text you the info about the flight, and don't you dare miss it!" Lydia exclaimed a smile on her face and she heard her sister chuckle through the phone.

"Sounds good. I'll try not to. I'm gonna start getting my things together I'll text you when I get to the airport and my flight is boarding and such. Bye!" Helena's voice was no longer sleep ridden and it held excitement instead of grogginess. Lydia smiled as her sister hung up and she closed the internet windows, put her things back in her bag, and strutted out of the library with a flip of her hair and her head held high. Nothing was going to bring Lydia Martin down again today.

**1****ST ****PERSON POV**

I sighed as I hung up on my sister and I stared up at the ceiling of my soon to be old dorm room. I sat up and put my hair up in a messy bun as I scooted onto the floor and reached under my bed and I pulled out 2 suitcases and a duffle bag. I stood up and walked over to my closet and I stared at it for a second before I hugged as much as my clothes as I could and I picked them off the racks and dropped them over by the luggage. I did the same thing again and I picked the last few shirts and jeans off and threw them on the pile of clothes that had accumulated by the luggage and I sighed as I stared at the pile of clothing, different items stood out to me as I scanned the mountain of clothing, various colors of ripped skinny jeans, random band T-shirts, multi-colored, sweaters, hoodies, sweatpants/shorts made the mountain that was my clothes. I scrunched my nose as I sat in front of the pile of clothes and I searched through as I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and an old faded black hoodie with multiple bleach stains and a faded Spiderman logo across the front.

"Maybe if I just bunch everything up and shove it in the suitcase and sit on it and close it I won't have to deal with folding and shit." I muttered to myself, biting my lip as I glanced at the pile of clothes. I sighed and I proceeded with my idea and I flung open one of the suitcases and I began shoveling the clothes into the suitcase. Piece by piece and shit by shirt I placed the clothes in the suitcase and I sighed as the mountain from the floor had now turned into a mountain in the suitcase and I got on my knees pushing on the cover so I could zip it shut. I pushed on the right side and I managed to zip it some and I reached my other hand into the suit case and push around the clothes making more room. And I managed to zip up the suitcase. I smiled at my victory as I flung open the second suitcases top and I walked over to my dresser opening the top drawer and I began grabbing my underwear and tossing them into the empty suitcase. It's not like I had a hundred pairs, maybe about a max estimate of 15. I then closed the empty drawer, pulled open the one below it and I started grabbing my bras and throwing them into the suitcase that held my underwear. I didn't have 100 bras either, maybe about 10 and I tossed those in with the undies. My socks were also in the drawer and I started grabbing them in bunches and flinging them in the case as well. I closed the drawer and I opened the one below it to reveal miscellaneous tank tops and lazy pajama shirts. I started grabbing them and putting them into the suitcase that held my undergarments and soon that drawer was empty also. I closed the drawer and I opened the last one beneath it to reveal pajama bottoms and I grabbed at them tossing them in the suitcase with the other clothes. I grabbed my bathroom caddy that sat on top of my dresser that held my hair and body products and I moved some of the clothes around in the suit case and set it in the corner. I looked around the room and I bit my lip. The bedding was the same when I got here a year ago and so where the walls still the plain white I arrived with. I grabbed some little miscellaneous things off my dresser and I set them in the suitcase as I took off the grey tank top I had on, tossing it in the suitcase zipping it up with ease, I grabbed my phone port, charger, stereo thing off my dresser, setting it on the floor as I walked to the bed and grabbed my phone charger, laptop charger, and my laptop from under the bed and walked back over to the dresser where my phone port sat and I sat next to it setting the electric things into the duffle, setting my phone charger on the dresser and I walked over to the closet grabbing a huge thick grey duvet off the floor and I shoved it into the duffle. I stood up grabbing the sweatpants that lay on the floor and I slipped them on my legs grabbing the hoodie next to it and slipping it over my head. I walked over to my closet slipping a pair of soft flats onto my feet and I grabbed the 3 pairs of shoes next to them, a pair of beat up black converse, a beautiful pair of Jeffery Cambell leather ankle platform boots with metal spikes all down the heel and another pair of the same boots but with metal spikes all over them. I set the shoes into the duffle bag as I zipped it up and I stood up grabbing my phone, pill bottle, wallet, and phone charger off the dresser shoving my charger, pill bottle and wallet in my hoodie pocket, unlocking my phone and sending Lydia a quick text.

_ Leaving to airport_

I sighed shoving my phone in my pocket, looking around. The room was bare now all that was left was the uniforms. I turned around and left the room walking down the hallway as I walked passed a mirror staring at my reflection, my eyes flashing a bright brilliant blue.

"How bad could Beacon Hills really be?"


End file.
